Jerry in Wonderland
by Jerryfrom Wonderland
Summary: Jerry has always had dreams that she was in wonderland, but she never believed them until now.
1. Chapter 1

Jerry in Wonderland

_Prolouge_

_Sounds like light flashing off of mirrors filled the room. Suddenly, Jerry noticed a pianist in the corner. He started pressing the keys in time to the song A_lice _By Avril Lavigne. She randomly started dancing ballet, and the pianist stopped. She turned to stare daggers at the pianist, but he wasn't there. The floor collapsed underneath her, and she was in a rabbit hole. She fell past several different styles of furniture, admiring the interior design. Suddenly, she fell through the ceiling... No, it was the floor... Of a room with only a table and a candalabra in it._

_ Jerry's hair looked like Frankenstein's Wife's, she realized. Her ballet dress fell so that you could see her white underwear, and she looked down (or up, either way would be correct) at her shoes and fell to the floor. She thought she may fall through the rabbit hole again, but the floor underneath her seemed to be repaired. This... was where things always seemed to get weird._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, Alice by Avril Lavigne, my name is not Jerry, and I am not a goth chick.**

So... I realize it's a little short, but tell me what you think! I was inspired when I heard Alice by Avril Lavigne, I've always been in love with the Alice in Wonderland story, and somehow it just... clicked. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry in Wonderland

1.I hope this is a nightmare

_Is it really logical to hope life is a nightmare?_ Jerry thought. _I mean, yes it's a horrible, awful planet we live on, but does it really make sense?_

"Jerry I know what you're thinking," said Charlee. "It's not that bad. I looked it up. Most teenagers who don't get high all the time and avoid alchohol have lucid, sometimes strange dreams."

"Yes, but to have the same dream over and over from the age of five? I don't care what article you read or which scientist developed what study, I'm seeing a psychologist." Jerry stared at the ceiling. It most certainly was the ceiling. "If I were an interior designer..."

"The world would be backwards, inside out, and every room would be at some weird angle?"

Jerry looked at her best ( and almost only ) friend. "Exactly."

Charlee made a turn and Jerry walked through a door, cursing the school for "accidentally" putting Jerry in the wrong class. Everyone who knew Jerry could be sure that was just her luck. Except Jerry.

Charlee sat at a desk and pulled out her phone. _She had another dream._

The person who she had contacted wrote back: _What am I supposed to do?_

_ Don't talk about it._

_ WTH?_

_ NVM._

Meanwhile

The Red Queen gave the White Rabbit a small portion of a carrot.

"That's a good bunny. Now, why would such a good young lad be contacting those troublemaking girls _during class_?"

The rabbit looked up at her with huge, marble-like eyes. "Perhaps he's-"

"If you dare say one negative word of the boy..." She gritted her teeth and whispered "Off with your head."

The rabbit gulped and closed his eyes. "Yes, my queen."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, my name is not Jerry, and I am not a goth chick.**

**I thought the first one was skimpy, so I decided to include the second.**

**I'm going to add the third one... Whenever I finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3: the queen and her boy

Jerry in Wonderland

2.The Queen and her Boy

**Friday Morning**

"Ty, what are you talking about?" Jerry looked confused.

Ty stood there, in the school hallway among several rows of identical army green lockers. Joey stood next to him, even more confused than Jerry.

He looked at Joey, then at Jerry. You guys seriously don't get it?

"He's a jock, he's too stupid to be in the mafia." Jerry expressionlessly stated.

Ty dropped to his knees and raked a hand through his hair. "That's the joke."

"Oh" Jerry and Joey simultaniously showed their enlightenment.

"You two are so..." He looked confused himself. "You just... You can't... You're so..."

"They lack any sense of humor between the two of them?" Charlee asked, genuinely trying to figure out what Ty wanted to say.

"Ballerinas don't need humor." Jerry reminded Charlee. "And besides, real life humor is more my taste."

"Speaking of real life..." Joey looked at Jerrry.

"Don't you dare!" Jerry shouted.

"How's Wonderland, Alice?"

He instantly bolted down the hallway. Jerry, using her head went the other way and cut through a connecting hallway.

"They're going to kill each other before Jerry gets to that ballet." Ty said.

"No kidding."

"You know most of her dreams take place during a ballet."

"Maybe she shouldn't go."

"She's been to plenty."

"Are you sure?"

Charlee looked up at Ty. _Real life humor, huh?_ "Does the Red Queen like playing mommy with little boys?"

Ty looked at her confused "I don't know. Ask Jerry."

**Time skip- Midnight**

Not being able to sleep was something Jerry was used to. Tonight, however, it was for a different reason. Weird dreams about Alice in Wonderland were the last thing on her mind. She was totally obsessed with practicing for the ballet. She danced in an almost robot-like fashion, Never making a mistake. She was stressed beyond belief. She had almost forgotten to use dye-safe shampoo.

Her jet-black hair was soaked, she was wearing the baggiest pajamas on the face of the planet, and she still looked graceful because of the way she was dancing. She leapt and spun over the carpet in such a graceful manner, that it attracted the attention of the White Rabbit.

_Maybe I can sneak off to tell the White Queen..._

**The very next morning**

Charlee woke up and called Jerry, but her mother said she had left. She had a bad feeling that she was ignoring a sixth sense that she needed to pay attention to, but she ignored that too, and sat down on the couch.

_That's weird. Jerry's never been a morning person._She looked at the calendar. _Oh, right. Jerry's ballet. _She wondered if she was late. Looking at the clock, if she left now she would be early.She got up and walked to her mom's room.

"Mom, Jerry's ballet is today!"

"I know, honey do you really want me to go in my underwear?"

Charlee made a loud sound as if she were throwing up.

"All right, give me ten minutes."

"I have to help Jerry with her costume!"

"Five"

"Two, or I'll drive myself."

Her mother opened the door, fully dressed. "Time to go, sweetie."

Charlee ran to the fridge and grabbed an iced coffee from a few days ago. She bounced to the car and jumped in. Her mom smiled, as did the rabbit. They both thought she looked like a giant bouncy ball. The rabbit would have to make this into a joke for the Red and White Queens.

**At the ballet**

Charlee grabbed an eye pencil from her tray.

"Hold still."

"I'm trying!" Jerry said, frustrated. Her mother was off in a hallway, trying to think of a lecture about how this was not a steady job, and everyone else was here, trying to support her.

Jerry and everyone else hated to admit it, but Jerry was acting like she was four. This was probably supported by the fact that she felt four. And she was missing someone to feel four with.

"Where's Joey?"

"I dunno, maybe he fell down a rabbit hole," said Ty.

"Seriously, Ty!"

"I sorry, no idea, Jer."

Jerry pouted. This wouldn't be half as much fun without him. Joey could help her give Ty and Charlee a hard time while they were doing her makeup ( And yes, Ty was participating ).

"My Queen, I need to leave." a shadowy figure said.

"You're going to wreak havoc on the girl's ballet?" Asked the Red Queen.

"Yes, my lady." Ty said, walking away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland.

Hey you guys! If you're reading this, I have to ask... Could you please review the story? I don't know if anyone's reading it because no one seems to review :/


End file.
